


Hissed Off

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee, Early Mornings, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Based on a photo of a cross stitched snake with the same saying that graces Crowley’s T shirt that was posted by HarmoniHalo in a Good Omens Facebook group. I copied the design of the snake. There was no attribution to the original cross stitch as it was said to be a thrift shop find. The Moony Mistress immediately tagged me in the comments and knew that I could take the idea and run with it artistically.Snowfilly1 loved the image and has created a fic based on it. See the link further down.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Hissed Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/gifts), [The Moony Mistress (moonymistress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/gifts), [HarmoniHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seems Like A Long Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916600) by [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1). 



> I imagined that this would be the perfect shirt for Crowley to sleep in. It works especially well on those days when he's forced out of bed early. I originally posted this image on Instagram on the first day of summer. I imagined A and C would be at their South Downs cottage and A would excitedly wake C up to see the sunrise on the longest day of the year. Crowley indulged his Angel but he's not happy about it. At least he has his coffee in his favorite mug, featuring his favorite actor, David Tennant. That mug was a running joke in the June 2020 TV production of "Staged" where DT is seen drinking from the mug and when people ask him if that is him on the mug, he denies it. So if you ask Crowley if that is David Tennant on the mug, he'll say "Nope."


End file.
